


Little Talks

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x10), Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver feels that there is something wrong with Rackham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "20/ Jack Rackham & John Silver (Black Sails)" : 20 was " Little talks"  
> I must admit this one was quite hard to write ^^
> 
> I do not own Black Sails.
> 
> Enjoy!

Silver had always seen Rackham chatting to give himself countenance. He was not like them, so he talked.

Upon their return from Nassau, Rackham’s silence had unsettled Silver to say the least. He could hear the man think. Yet Silver was sure that there was something else than gold, gems, wars and betrayal weighing on Rackham’s mind, the absence obvious. Silver wanted to… help? Know? He started little talks all through the day and evening, unsuccessful. He could not reach him.

Silver knew, that silence was the best way to comfort… the only way for them. So he offered silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! Stay tuned for more drabbles!


End file.
